Trooper Lijah Cuu
'''Trooper Lijah Cuu, '''or ''Lijah 'Fething' Cuu, ''was a trooper in Kolea's 9th Platoon of the Tanith 1st regiment. He was a Vervunhiver of a dubious background who joined the regiment as part of the act of consolation. He was proven at Hagia to have the skills of a marksman, and also stealthing abilties that could potentially make him a scout, although he was never trusted sufficiently to make the grade for either. At Cirenholm, it was revealed that Cuu was a murderer and a rapist, and he killed three fellow members of the regiment - Bragg, Seha Muril, and Corbec - during his time serving. Appearance Cuu is described as being fairly compact and lanky, but springy and possessing suprising power in his small frame. He had a long scar that crossed his face vertically, a mark of his previous life as a hive ganger. His eyes are described as being green and almost feline like, giving him a strange resemblance to a vicious "tomcat". Personality Despite being a skilled and ruthless soldier, Cuu was regarded as being a scumbag by most of his comrades and is generally avoided. His sinister cynical edge made him untrustworthy, and an apparent pleasure from causing trouble for others meant he was regarded as a loose cannon. He is described by a vareity of characters as being borderline insane, and Dorden believed he was a plain example of a sociopath. Early Life & Background Very little was known about Cuu's upbringing, only that he was a former hive ganger from the slums of Vervunhive who specialised in tattoos. It is presumed that during a gang fight he received his scar, which undoubtedly had an effect on him psychologically. It is also speculated that Cuu killed more people in gang fights than during the Vervunhive War. His role in the conflict is unknown. The Tanith 1st Cuu joined the regiment as part of the act of consolation, and was one of a number of civilians to sign up. Hagia Cuu is part of a rescue mission to locate and save Corbec and Yael early during the battle for the Doctrinopolis, led by Kolea. During this outing, Cuu taunts Dorden for being older and not savy on the battlefield, which Dorden refuses to rise to. He later displays his skills as a marksman by dispatching a number of Infardi during the gunfight at the warehouse where Corbec is hiding, and is the one who locates the Tanith Colonel. "Do I win a prize?" he enquires coldy. Later, during the journey to the Shrinehold, Cuu and Larkin are ordered to guard their troop transport while the platoons unload to rest up. Larkin is immediately uneasy in Cuu's presence, and more so when the Verghastite lights up an obscura joint and offers one to him. Larkin informs Cuu that Gaunt would have him up on charges if he knew Cuu was smoking the narcotic, to which Cuu simply replies "Gaunt don't scare me". After taking an interest in Larkin's long-las, Cuu convinces the sniper to hunt for some local animals, which Larkin promptly bags for eating. However, Cuu takes the rifle of the reluctant Tanith and guns down a number of local fauna with terrifying accuracy. He returns the rifle to Larkin, who then decides that from now on he would be watching his back. During the battle for Bhavnager.... (Honour Guard, 2002) Phantine Larkin, already adverse to Cuu following his experiences with the former ganger on Hagia, is made more wary... Category:Troopers Category:Deceased Category:Verghastites